Like Her
by meerkatters
Summary: "Harry laid down next to her, his thumb still gently stroking her cheek. He gazed into her endless chocolate eyes and felt a rush of happiness run through his body. He could never get tired of her eyes." H/G very slight As/S.


,:o'O'o:,

_**Like Her**_

,:o'O'o:,

"Harry!" Ginny shouted through the noise of the Burrow. The entire Weasley family was at the old house, gathered after the war – almost.

As Ginny went out through the kitchen door she almost tripped over George who was sitting on the little doorstep. He was gazing into space, his usually happy eyes were empty.

Harry was sitting on the other side of the backyard by the tree, watching her as she looked down at her brother. A stab of pain hit him as it did whenever he saw George's face. All Harry could think of was that it was all his fault.

Ginny looked up and spotted him sitting by the tree. She touched George's shoulder gently before she walked towards Harry. She hadn't had the time to talk to him in this month after the war. He had been mostly by himself. He had been at Grimmauld Place 12 a lot recently, not really knowing where he should place himself.

Harry didn't move as she sat down next to him. Her presence calmed him and tensed him at the same time.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

A rush of warmth went through his body as he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were still the same, a bit sadder yes, but still the same. She was a bit thinner then she used to be and she looked quite tired. But her eyes were still the same.

Without thinking Harry gently put his arms around her and embraced her, holding her close to his chest. Ginny heard his heart beat fast just like her own. She felt so at home in his arms just like in those fairytale weeks when she was fifteen. Those peaceful hours spent by the lake or the way he used to always squeese her hand a bit.

"Ginny," Harry whispered. Ginny buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Don't let go," she said desperately.

"I won't," he said. "I swear I won't."

"I love you Harry," Ginny blurted out without really thinking, just speaking her emotions.

But Harry didn't pull away, he didn't throw her away. He simply said, "I love you more."

,:o'O'o:,

Ginny laughed loudly as she twirled around on the big field behind the Burrow. The full moon made her bright red hair shine and her eyes sparkled. Harry was sitting on the grass, watching her. He smiled as he saw her happy smile.

Ginny stopped dancing and skipped towards Harry, letting herself drop down into the grass next to him. He lifted his hand and stroke the hair away from her face. Her happy grin turned to a peaceful smile as he let his fingers run slowly down her face. Harry's touch was the most beautiful thing she knew. She would never get tired of having his eyes resting on her or having his arms around her. She loved moments like this; quiet and peaceful.

Harry laid down next to her, his thumb still gently stroking her cheek. He gazed into her endless chocolate eyes and felt a rush of happiness run through his body. He could never get tired of her eyes.

He reached out his arms and pulled her close. Her head was resting against his chest. She was listening to his heart. It was beating in a silent, calming rythm.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Promise ... promise me that you won't ever leave me again."

Harry smiled into her hair.

"I won't have to promise because I won't be physically able to leave you again," he said and chuckled. Ginny looked up into his bright emerald eyes.

Harry ran a hand through her long hair. He knew what she was thinking. After they had found eachother she had become like an open book (or maybe Harry was just an oblivious fool).

"I promise I will never leave you behind again," he whispered as they gazed into eachothers eyes.

Then, he bent down and kissed her. It was soft and yet filled with all his love for her.

"I love you," she breathed as they pulled away.

"I love you more," Harry said. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you and have lots of children and live in a weird yellow house somewhere."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered after a short while.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Ginny's head snapped up to look at him.

"What?" she asked, her eyes were wide and shining, filled with hope.

Harry took her face in his hands.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again, more clearly this time. Ginny just stared at him for a minute, not breathing before she answered.

"Yes."

,:o'O'o:,

Harry's hands were shaking as he was holding a cup of now cold coffee. His eyes were wide and under them were big black bags to mark that he had been awake for days. Twelve-year-old James was sitting next to him, his head was resting on Teddy's shoulder as he was fast asleep. Teddy's hair was mousy-brown today and his eyes were dark amber. He only looked like this when he was worried or angsty.

"Ted, take James home," Harry said quietly. James needed sleep. Molly and Fleur were taking care of Albus and Lily, making sure that they both got food and sleeep when Harry couldn't be there.

Teddy nodded and began gently shaking James.

"James, come on, we're going home."

James opened his eyes and suddenly he was wide awake. He quickly sat up and looked at his father. He had Ginny's eyes.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked, his eyes were wide and his voice was worried. Harry forced a smile and gently ruffled his oldest son's auburn hair.

"Not yet but I'm sure there will be some tomorrow," Harry said.

James imediately looked tired again and agreed to let Teddy take him home. Before the two of them disapparated Ted looked at Harry.

"If something happens then let me know right away." And then they disapparated back home.

Harry sighed and put the coffee away. He fixed his eyes on the door in front of him. Behind that door was the destiny of the rest of his life.

He remembered how it had been a month ago. He and Ginny had taken James, Albus and Lily out on a picnic. They had found a nice place by a small stream with trees and flowers. The children were running around laughing and Ginny was smiling, her eyes shining just like they always did when she was happy.

When the children got tired they had all cuddled up to their mum, hugging her from all sides. Harry had never felt happier then at that moment when he saw his entire family together.

He sighed deeply as he remembered that day. The next morning he ... he hadn't been able to wake Ginny up. For reasons unknown she had fallen in coma ...

Harry looked through his trouser-pockets until he found those three pictures he had carried with him this past month.

The first one was of him and Ginny in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Ginny always called those weeks the 'fairytale weeks'. They were standing in the Great Hall, having their arms around eachother. One of Colin Creevey's many beautiful photographs.

The second one was of Ginny and Teddy on Teddy's first train-ride to Hogwarts. Ted's hair was bright green and Ginny was having her fingers laced in it. She always loved Teddy like her own son.

The last picture was the picture Harry had taken of Ginny and the children as they had been resting peacefully by the stream a month ago. She wasn't looking in the camera, she was looking at Harry. There was an undescribable joy in her eyes like she was saying "We did it! We did it right."

"Mister Potter," came a voice. Harry looked up to see a young nurse standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"She's awake." The young woman's eyes filled with sadness as she spoke. "But Healer Dubrov says that it will only be for a couple of days ..." She trailed off, examining Harry's face. Blank.

She led him into the room.

It was dark in there and it looked so very cold and lonely. The walls were white and the floor was grey. The bedsheets were looking too clean and the room smelled like sickness.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly.

Harry hurried to the bed and sat down. The young nurse left the room, leaving them alone.

He took one of her hands in both of his and pressed it to his chest. She was there, alive and with open eyes.

"Ginny." He could feel the tears run down at his face.

"You look so tired," said Ginny. And even so his eyes were still the same. Beautiful emerald green. He was relieved.

"I've been waiting for you," he said. "I promised you that I'd never leave you."

"I remember that," Ginny said.

They sat in silence for a while. Ginny felt that Harry's heart was pumping fast; he was worried.

"Harry -" She began but he cut her off.

"I can't loose you Ginny," he whispered. "I won't be able to loose you. If I don't have you then I won't know what to do." His voice was desperate.

Ginny's eyes were sparkling with newborn tears as she looked at him. She had loved him since Merlin knows when and now she was going to hurt him so badly.

She sobbed loudly.

"I-I'm s-so so-sorry Harry," she said through sobs. Harry bent over and put his arms around her.

"It isn't your fault Ginny," he said. "Don't think that. Please don't think that."

They remained like that, tangled to one another for quite a long while. They were both crying, crying for one another.

"You have to be here Harry," Ginny whispered as they pulled away. Harry was brushing her cheek with his hand just like he always did to calm her down. "For little Lily and J-James and Albus. You have to tell Lily that she is beautiful. Tell her every day; she needs it. You need to make sure James' head dosen't grow larger then it already is. And A-Albus ... remember to tell h-him that he is amazing. Tell him every day, every minute. Oh, he needs it so badly Harry. I know you'll give them everything you have. Give them all your love._"_

"I will," Harry said, the pain was clear in his voice.

"And tell them about me. If Lily wants to know anything then just tell her. There is a box up at the attic filled with my things from school. Give her that."

"I will."

Ginny had stopped sobbing but the tears were still running down her face.

"I love you Harry," she whispered.

Harry smiled sadly through his tears, bent down and kissed her softly.

"I love you more," he whispered.

Two days after, after she had said goodbye to her sibling, parents and most importantly, children, she was gone.

,:o'O'o:,

He told little Lily that she was beautiful. He told her every single day until she married Adam Longbottom. He told Adam that if he didn't call Lily beautiful every single day for the rest of his life then he would be in big trouble. And when she asked questions about her mother, Harry always answered. When she was thirteen she got her mum's box. It contained diaries, clothes and lots and lots of pictures.

She was proud to look like her mother.

He told James that having many friends and girls obeying your every wish wasn't everything. But of course, what with James being a true Potter-man and all, he ignored his father. The day James actually _did_ fall in love with a shy Ravenclaw-girl named Sarah Garwood, was a tough day for everyone. She thought he was a (pardon my language) complete twat. But James didn't give up and when he turned twenty-five they announced their wedding date.

He was proud to look like his mother.

Harry always told Albus how amazing he was. When Albus went to Hogwarts he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was so afraid that he wouldn't find any friends because he was the only one in Ravenclaw of his siblings and cousins. But he met Sarah (who later got married to James) and they soon became good friends, both shy but clever. Both Sarah and Harry kept on telling Al how amazing he was but it wasn't until Scorpius Malfoy said it that Albus finally believed it. And when he presented Scorpius as his boyfriend to his family, Harry just wished him to be happy ("I knew it!" James had shouted, earning a slap from Sarah).

Albus didn't look like his mother. But when it came to taking a desicion he was more like her then any of the others.

,:o'O'o:,

_**The End**_

,:o'O'o:,

_A/N: Just a oneshot I've had on my computer for a while. Finally decided to post it. Please review and tell me what you think :) Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes or something like that, my beta is currently unavailable._

_-Sonny-_


End file.
